drifting
by zehn
Summary: "La conversación deriva después en una filosófica observación sobre el cielo, las estrellas, la magia de la gravedad, las explosiones de mil colores y, quizá, las posibilidades que hay entre los dos."
1. Chapter 1

**_1._ _Absuelto_**

De pronto, Bakugou está de pie frente a Uraraka, las manos en los bolsillos y una de sus infalibles muecas disgustadas.

—¿Sí? —aventura la chica, en voz baja. Las manos de Bakugou se entierran aún más en sus bolsillos y encorva la espalda un poco antes de empezar a murmurar algo. Ella inclina la cabeza, (de una manera un poco adorable, quizá).

—No tienes que hablar. Sólo deja que haga algo —le dice ella y él medio asiente. Uraraka se acerca a él y coloca las manos sobre sus hombros. Bakugou parpadea y luego siente que se aleja de ella. Y el suelo se ve cada vez más lejos y Uraraka sonríe y poco a poco se ve mucho más pequeña y cuando ve su expresión Bakugou siente que el suelo ha desaparecido bajo sus pies.

 _Literalmente._

Bakugou está flotando bajo la mirada contenta de Uraraka, y de verdad quiere decir algo, pero las palabras desaparecen mientras él sólo gesticula para que lo baje. Y aunque la mitad de él está absolutamente enojada, la otra mitad decide que flotar a la deriva no puede ser tan malo si (y solo sí), ella sonríe.

* * *

 ** _2._ _Noticia_**

Uraraka choca contra Bakugou después de doblar una esquina. El muchacho la mira y le reclama su falta de atención; ella no está escuchando. Él parece notarlo, porque se calla enseguida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunta, con el peor tono que es capaz de usar.  
—Tengo un hermanito —le contesta ella, aunque sabe que a él no le interesa. Él mira el celular en su mano, con una foto de un bebé recién nacido; se acerca más a ella para ver mejor y alterna la mirada entre el aparato y la chica. Uraraka no es capaz de moverse, sorprendida por el repentino interés del muchacho.  
—Vaya —. Es lo único que dice antes de alejarse de ella.

Tal vez sonrió, tal vez no; esa es la cuestión que mantiene a Uraraka despierta aquella noche.

* * *

 ** _3._ _Azúcar_**

—Horrible —dice Uraraka, y corre a tomar un vaso de agua. Un par de ojos le taladran la espalda en toda la duración del recorrido.  
—Demasiado azúcar —comenta Tsuyu, Mina le hace señas para que se calle. Es muy tarde cuando ven al receptor de sus críticas acercarse a ellas.  
—Demasiado azúcar —repite Uraraka, una vez Bakugou ha llegado hasta ellas—. Debían ser solo cinco cucharadas, ¿cuántas pusiste?

Aunque en un principio Uraraka temblaba ante la idea de mirar a Bakugou, ahora le habla sin problemas y ni siquiera se inmuta frente a sus rabietas. Ha sido tal el cambio, que ni el mismo Bakugou se molesta en ofenderla, así como alguna vez dejó de molestar a Izuku cuando éste fue capaz de plantarle cara.

—Doce cucharadas, ¿algún problema?

Uraraka quiere sacudirlo, sin embargo, opta por sentarse en el suelo; Bakugou vuelve a su silla encogiendo los hombros. Tsuyu jura que lo ha escuchado decir que no hay nada como una buena dosis de azúcar en el café a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

 ** _4._ _Deporte_**

Izuku Midoriya espera muchas cosas de la vida, usualmente las peores. Simplemente tiene que caminar por uno de los pasillos de Yuuei y pensar un poco en las posibilidades para empezar a aterrorizarse. Y efectivamente, allí están los murmullos de los estudiantes que van subiendo de tono, las exclamaciones de asombro.

Izuki se acerca lentamente al salón, un poco temeroso de lo que va a encontrar. Sangre, heridos, pupitres tirados alrededor y en el centro del salón, Bakugou, responsable del desastre.

Asoma la cabeza por la puerta y ve a los estudiantes que forman un círculo en el centro del salón, una vez Izuku se acerca más, lo ve: Bakugou y Uraraka frente a frente, expresiones de intensa concentración en sus rostros, un tablero de ajedrez en medio de ellos. El tenso ambiente es roto de repente, con la voz de Uraraka.

—Jaque mate —dice, sonriendo.  
—¡Mierda! —responde Bakugou, enderezándose con más fuerza de la necesaria, y en su impulso, casi cae de la silla.

* * *

 ** _5._ _Verdadero_**

A sus diecisiete años y con toda una vida por delante, Uraraka tiene miedo. Miedo de la forma en que un inocente juego de "verdad o reto" se convierte en una filosófica observación de la humanidad y sus debilidades y fortalezas. Más bien, nada se compara con la pregunta que le hace Tsuyu, que le hace cuestionarse hasta su propio nombre.

—¿Te gusta Bakugou? —le dice. No es un "¿te gusta alguien?" o al menos un "¿te gusta Deku?" que ella sería capaz de evitar con facilidad. No, es un "¿te gusta Bakugou?" que ni ella misma es capaz de responder, porque admitirlo en voz alta sería terrible. Sin embargo, Uraraka se precia de su sinceridad y… Bueno, tiene que hacerlo, es todo.

De manera que baja la cabeza y responde:

—No lo sé.

La conversación deriva después en una filosófica observación sobre el cielo, las estrellas, la magia de la gravedad, las explosiones de mil colores y, quizá, las posibilidades que hay entre los dos.

* * *

 _Notas:_ Bueno, esto lo empecé con el ánimo de salirme de un pequeño bloqueo. Fui a un generador de palabras en la web y escogí unas cuantas. Estaré publicando drabbles/mini-drabbles cada tanto. En un principio pretendía que sólo fuera Bakugou, pero Uraraka se abrió paso y aquí estoy...

 _[Editado el 20 de Abril de 2016, para arreglar detalles y cambiar pequeñas cosas]_


	2. Chapter 2

**_6._ _Herida_**

El ejercicio de entrenamiento esa mañana, empieza con Aizawa repartiendo papelitos con figuras dibujadas en ellos, para formar equipos de tres personas. Uraraka busca a dos personas que tengan algo como un conejo en el papel, Izuku le muestra su papel y ella se ubica a su lado, mientras esperan a su tercer compañero, que llega un minuto después con el papel extendido frente a él.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que sea él —comenta Uraraka. Izuku asiente.  
—No estorben —les dice Bakugou y Uraraka le da un leve puño en el brazo. Para sorpresa de Izuku, Bakugou ni siquiera reacciona.

El ejercicio termina con el campo destruido, explosiones por todos lados y Uraraka e Izuku ignorando sus propias heridas mientras cargan a Bakugou inconsciente, una herida en el pecho, la sangre humedeciendo toda su ropa.

* * *

 ** _7._ _Azotea_**

Mientras está en el techo, con todo y las cuatro capas de ropa que se ha puesto, tirita un poco. A pesar de la sensación, sus ojos están fijos en el cielo, esperando. Al cabo de un rato ve cientos de estrellas se asoman entre las nubes, y después, una sola de ellas parece deslizarse de un lado a otro, dejando una estela brillante a su paso.

A Uraraka le gustaría haber tomado un vídeo. Cuando se da la vuelta para volver a su habitación y ve una familiar silueta encorvada sobre la baranda, se convence de que hay ciertas cosas que se deben quedar en su memoria: una estrella fugaz, el deseo que pidió, las manos apretando la baranda con fuerza y las palabras que le oyó murmurar.

* * *

 ** _8._ _Papel_**

—No me jodas —es lo primero que escucha Uraraka antes de entrar al salón esa mañana, con agresividad y en un volumen que dista de ser apropiado para la hora y el lugar en el que se encuentran. La chica atraviesa el umbral y un grupo de cabezas se voltea automáticamente hacia ella.

—Tú —le dice Bakugou, se levanta de la silla con la mano estirada—, ¿qué demonios es esto?

Uraraka parpadea, extrañada y ve el papel rosado, con una decoración de flores y pequeños animales. Una inscripción en tinta azul y caligrafía suave y delicada: " _me gustas mucho, bakugou-kun_ ", seguido de varios corazones.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo usaría papel rosado? —le pregunta. Bakugou frena en seco—. Tampoco uso ese color de tinta, y jamás, nunca, nunca, nunca jamás haría… eso —. Señala los corazones con una expresión de asco. Entre el murmullo que se levanta después de sus palabras escucha una frase claramente, aunque no identifica quién la dijo.  
—No negó que le gustara…

El color de rostro de Bakugou es idéntico al del cabello de Kirishima. Al menos, eso es lo que alcanza a ver Uraraka antes de que el muchacho saliera casi corriendo del salón.

* * *

 _Notas:_ Esto es supremamente corto, pues hay un par de prompts que me están causando problemas, que tragedia. En fin, gracias por las lecturas, comentarios y esas cosas :)


End file.
